Footballs and Geese Poop
by yellowstar51
Summary: Uh...it has Zevie in it! I'm sorry I'm really sick so I can't think of an eye-catching summary. But you should still read it. You won't regret it!


**I hope you guys didn't think I had died, because here I am, writing another Zevie one-shot. I've had the LARGEST writer's block ever, so this is why I have been a little absent. I will be writing another multi-chapter fic…once I come up with an idea. Feel free to PM me here or DM me on Twitter ( Ukulele_Darling) your ideas for said multi chapter fan fic**

**Alrighty, let's do this!**

**I do not own How to Rock.**

_[Stevie]_

"Kacey, let's go! I have to study for my Biology test!" I groaned as Kacey applied her last layer of lip gloss before closing her locker and zipping up her bag.

"Alright, Alright! I'm done." She said as she started walking the opposite direction of the door.

"Um, where are you going?" I asked. "The door's this way."

"Uh, I'm taking the shortcut. We're cutting through the field." She winked. I smiled and said, pointing towards her Gucci shoes, "You would go through the grass in those shoes for me?"

"No, I would go through the grass just to sneak a peek at the football team. I heard some of them are real HUNKS" She squealed, her voice rising as she said, 'hunk.'

I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the door, its rusted hinges squeaked as it closed shut. I looked down to avoid the geese poop, but when I looked up, I stopped right in my tracks.

"What's the matter with you?" Kacey asked, looking back at me. I turned on my heels and walked in the opposite direction. "Hey!" Kacey said, as she tugged on my shoulder, making me stop and face her.

"I can't go that way. Zander is over there." I said, glancing his way. Kacey looked back and sighed.

"He is facing in the opposite direction from the path. He won't notice you." I gave her a doubtful look, so she just held onto my shoulders and replied, "I promise."

I nodded and started to walk towards the path again, but as I started to get closer to Zander, I put my head down and my hair acted as a curtain between us.

"Hey Zander, catch!" one of the football players said, but I didn't bother to look up.

All of a sudden, I heard the football player yell, "Dude, look out!" and Kacey scream, "Stevie!"

I looked up, and Zander collided into me, both of us falling to the ground. I groaned in pain while Zander looked at me and said, "Oh my god, Stevie, are you okay? I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just get off of me." I said, avoiding his gaze and trying to push him off. But he just smiled and said, "I won't get off you until you look me in the eye and say you're okay."

I tried to push him off, but he was just too heavy. So I tried rolling over so I would be on top of him, but no prevail.

Exasperated, I pulled his face so close that our lips were almost touching. "I. Am. Fine. Get. Off. Off. Me." I breathed out, my lips grazing against his a few times. His eyes were wide; he was so in shock that I just pushed him off, dusted my jeans, and checked to see if I had any geese poop on me. After I was satisfied, I looked down to see Zander just sitting there, playing with the football. I tried to walk away but Kacey was too busy talking to some football player, so I just sighed and plopped down next to Zander.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"What for? I was the one who fell on you." Zander grumbled.

"I'm sorry for almost kissing you." I sighed.

"You technically did kiss me. The definition of a kiss is when someone's lips come in contact with another person's body." **(I don't know the definition and I'm too lazy to look it up.)**

I pushed him to the side while he just smiled to himself.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that I kissed you." I said, hugging my legs.

"Well, would you like to kiss me? You know, without having to apologizing?" Zander asked, not taking his eyes off of the football.

"But, I swore that I wouldn't. Not after we broke up."

"Who says we have to stay like that?" I looked up in shock and his eyes met mine. "Face it, Stevie. I still really like you and you seem like you still like me. Maybe if we-"

Zander was cut off by my lips colliding into his. After a few seconds, I pulled apart and said, "It's about time you asked." Zander bounced to his feet and he pulled me up, pulling me into a hug. After a while, Kacey came up and said, "Listen, I'm all for hugs and all that, but I think I have enough geese poop under my shoes to recreated a goose's 3 course meal." I couldn't help but laugh as I let go of Zander.

As Kacey and I walked away, Kacey stated, "I've never seen friends hug for that long." And I couldn't help but smile to myself. "You have no idea."

**Alrighty, I know some of you will get this story at like, 1 in the morning, and I'm really, REALLY sorry about that. But I still hope you will take the time to read and review it, please! Your support means everything to me. Also, if you are wondering where I got this idea, it's from a dream I had about two of my friends who aren't dating but should date because they have as much chemistry as Zevie does. And they would look cute together. (; Review please! (:**


End file.
